Of Cats and Wolves: The Most Dangerous War
by The Showers in April
Summary: Long before NightClan, TigerClan, or LionClan was even fathomed, there was MistClan: the steadfast and loyal. In this territory no one was spared. Of course, if you share the Valley with the Pack, a large group of "heartless wolves", who would be spared? Follow the path where other cats, and even wolves, dare to step. And maybe you'd best choose a side... [Other genres: Romance]
1. The Cats: Leopardpelt's Fear

**PLEASE READ!**

**.**

**Hello! I am april243 and I am here to present to you my newest story! Based off the true stories of a very violent cosplay**, **you will find yourself thrust into a world of trials and tribulations.** **Betrayal and love**.** And a story that will make you hungry for answers.** **If you have started reading ****Featherwisp's Tears**** you may know that MistClan is the earliest clan to settle in the valley. This is set many seasons before even monsters were invented by Twolegs. These cats are somewhat strange, for at the age of 12 moons they grow to be about the size of a small wolf. It must be something in their genetic code, right? Maybe...**

**Now please: Tell me what side you would pick. The Cats or The Wolves?**

* * *

**Alligances:**

**MistClan:**

**Leader: Robinstar- brown tabby she-cat with robin-egg blue eyes and the tip of her right ear bitten off. (growth-spurt)**

**.**

**Deputy: Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with light amber eyes and three missing whiskers on her left side. (growth-spurt)**

**.**

**Medicine Cat(s): Leopardpelt- golden she cat with an impressive arrangement of black-spotted patters for which she-was named. (in process of growth-spurt)**

_**Sunpaw- (see Apprentices)**_

_**.**_

**Warriors: **

**Scarpelt- black tom with brown tabby stripes, green eyes, and more that his share of wounds, almost as if he wanted to live up to his name. (growth-spurt)**

**Moonclaw- pale grey she-cat with green eyes and a rotted claw that infected her entire front paw. (defective growth-spurt)**

**Fawnheart- russet she-cat with white spots down her spine and yellow eyes ( No growth-spurt)**

**Cloverpelt- snow-white tom with large blue eyes and one completely missing ear on his right. (growth-spurt)**

**Aspentail- dark gray tom with heather eyes (in process of growth-spurt)**

**Hawkthorn- ginger and white tom with pale green eyes (growth-spurt)**

**Brambleheart- light brown tabby tom with hazel eyes and a jagged tooth in the very back of his mouth. Spends most of his time in the Medicine Cat's Den getting it treated. (growth-spurt)**

**Dawnfeather- ginger she-cat with tortoiseshell blotches on her belly and lilac-colored eyes. (growth-spurt)**

**Drip- loner visitor; warrior when staying with MistClan. Pale silver tom with blue eyes. (No growth-spurt)**

**Scarlet- loner visitor; warrior when staying with MistClan. Black she-cat with russet paws and deep amber eyes. (No growth-spurt)**

**.**

**Apprentices:**

**Fallenpaw- dainty white she-cat with yellow eyes (No growth -spurt)**

**Sunpaw- pale ginger she-cat with deep blue eyes (No growth-spurt)**

**Lionpaw- golden tom with long fur near his neck (in process of growth-spurt)**

**.**

**Queens:**

**Rainstorm- silver she-cat with gray-blue eyes. (growth-spurt) Mother to ****_Bearkit_**** and ****_Otterkit_**

_**(see kits)**_

**Dapplewisp- calico she-cat with cheery amber eyes. (growth-spurt) ****_(Expecting)_**

**_._**

**Kits:**

**Bearkit- light brown tom with thick, wiry fur and blue-green eyes (No growth-spurt)**

**Otterkit- sleek black she-cat with deep amber eyes (No growth-spurt)**

**.**

**Elders:**

**Cloudsplash- black and white tom with one missing eye on the left. The other eye blue. (past growth-spurt)**

* * *

**Now: Enjoy!**

**(And read ****Featherwisp's Tears)**

* * *

Leopardpelt eyed Robinstar coldly. There wasn't much to say… except this:

"I've had _enough_, Robinstar," Leopardpelt said to the tabby she-cat. Robinstar's blue eyes pierced her golden pelt with cold, hard, concentrated anger and frustration, but she wouldn't flinch. Not now.

"I've had enough of your battles. I've had to treat so many cats because of this stupid rivalry! It is not worth it to fight against them any longer! It's _over_; we've _lost_! We will _ALWAYS LOSE_! This is _much too dangerous_!" Leopardpelt snarled, lashing her long tail around so hard it knocked over a stack of borage leaves piled near the edge of the leafy, sun-dappled clearing that served as the medicine den in the MistClan camp.

Without warning, Robinstar shot out her clawed paw so fast, Leopardpelt never saw it coming until it hit her straight on. The claws sliced her nose, making scarlet droplets dribble down her face in eerie streams.

"_We have no choice!_ We are doing _the best we can_! Not _all_ battles are fruitless, Leopardpelt!" Robinstar hissed lowly, blue eyes flashing with rage and desperation. She then dropped her meows to a defeated whisper and lowered her gaze. "I am just as discouraged as you… I have seen so _many_ die out on that bloody field. Those wolves are relentless! We have been fighting a losing battle from the start…"

Leopardpelt hesitantly placed her tail on her leader's flank, though she was still very upset. Robinstar tended to lash out when she was pushed too far. "StarClan guides us. They have a destiny chosen out for us all. But it's up to us whether we follow the paths they leave in our souls," the medicine-cat murmured quietly.

Robinstar looked up from her paws and squared her shoulders. "You're right, Leopardpelt. As usual." Robinstar hesitated, and Leopardpelt waited patiently for her to speak. "I'm so sorry for the…the…," she raised a paw and gestured at Leopardpelt's muzzle. Blood still dripped from the scratches and they stung terribly.

"All is forgiven," muttered the golden she-cat. She looked at her leader. "Sunpaw will be returning soon with the cobwebs and elder leaves. I think I should begin to prepare for the next attack you make on the Pack. Tell Scarpelt to come to my den for that dislocated shoulder. I'll see if I can set it." The words were bitter, but the message was clear enough to Robinstar: _Leave._

Robinstar nodded dully, as if she'd lost all feeling. "Alright." And then she slipped through the ferns that lined the entrance to the Medicine Den, tabby tail disappearing back out into the camp.

Leopardpelt sighed and turned back to her sorting. She tucked the goldenrod safely in a corner along with the other wound-treating herbs.

After some time, Leopardpelt heard the rustling of leaves, and she looked over her shoulder to see the sandy-colored figure of her apprentice, Sunpaw. Sunpaw had a mouthful full of elder leaves and, wrapped around one paw, a milky weave of cobwebs.

"Tere 's a reat 'ace h're erbs row!" Sunpaw said, trying to mumble around her bundle.

Despite her bleak mood, Leopardpelt chuckled. "Maybe try putting it _down_ first?"

Sunpaw looked embarrassed, but only for a heartbeat. She put down her light burden and restated the sentence. "There's a great place where herbs grow— just a few paces from where the boundary between us and the Pack is set! There's even catmint!"

Leopardpelt's face fell. "No. You must not get too close to that mountain boundary! The Pack respects no boundaries— wolves like them will kill a little thing like you in a heartbeat!"

And it was true. Most cats of MistClan where puny when young. Only at the age of twelve moons did MistClan cats get their growth-spurts. But they grew tremendously when they did— almost the size of one of the wolves. But then again, the wolves were not as big as others of there kind.

Sunpaw hung her head. "I know… but there were so many fresh herbs and I—"

"No 'buts.', It is much too dangerous." Leopardpelt chastised, shaking her head. Sensing the disappointment radiating off the little cat's pelt, Leopardpelt softened. "Now c'mon. We have some sorting and preparations to do before MistClan attacks the Pack on this," Leopardpelt paused breifly, searching for the right word, " _foolish_ revenge mission."

Sunpaw tilted her head. "_Foolish?_ Do you not want Vinefur's death avenged?" she asked nosily, padding up beside Leopardpelt to help begin the evening's tasks.

Leopardpelt's heart felt a dull, throbbing ache as she remembered her clanmate. That tom was braver than anyone Leopardpelt had ever known. And now he was dead. "Of course I do!" she exclaimed. "It's just, not safe We're looking for trouble, and when we do that, we always find it! Why risk losing more lives to avenge _one_?"

Sunpaw considered this for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Yes. I see the logic in that, but he didn't deserve to die. River went too far!"

She nodded numbly, remembering Vinefur's torn and ravaged body as Cloverpelt and Fawnheart carried him somberly back into camp. That was only two sunrises ago. And now MistClan planned to do the unthinkable: Enter the Pack's home.

They went back to their work, the two of them, without another word. Leopardpelt felt especially agitated tonight, though she was often agitated anyway. But it was especially uncomfortable tonight. Why would this battle be any different from any others?

_I am just being worrisome_, she thought, pushing down the feeling. _Tonight would go— had to go— perfectly._

But no matter how hard Leopardpelt pushed the feeling down as she stacked goosegrass in tidy bundles, nothing would change the outcome of this battle...


	2. The Wolves: Wood's Lesson

**PLEASE READ!**

**.**

**Hello! I am april243 and this chapter has been written by emwood. Based off the true stories of a very violent cosplay**, **you will find yourself thrust into a world of trials and tribulations.** **Betrayal and love**.** And a story that will make you hungry for answers.****  
**

**Now please: Tell me what side you would pick. The Cats or The Wolves?**

**(**Beyond this point this chapter is written by emwood. I am not held account for any offense you may have to this Chapter. (; **)**

* * *

**Wolves' Ranks:**

**Elder (2)=leader**

**Alpha (2)=second in command**

**Healer (1)=doctor**

**Head Beta (1)=third in command**

**Beta (13)=experienced warrior**

**Omega (15) =warrior**

**Trainer (7)=apprentice **

**(Trainers are the scouts; it's part of their training)**

**Pup (6)=baby wolf**

* * *

Wood sat at the edge of camp, listening to the daily report. Her big, powerful brown paws pressed deep into the earth when she heard the news about cat scent at the border.

"Some of our herbs are missing. They are freshly picked!" called out Greeny, the pack's healer.

River growled along with Wood.

"Why is it the cats have to constantly cross the borders?" Wood remarked quietly to River, her best friend, and fellow elder.

River shook her head and growled, "They need to be taught a lesson."

"Yes," Wood agreed through gritted teeth. "They do…"

"And we are beginning to suspect that they will attack soon," barked Moon, the head beta. Moon was in charge of organizing the Scout Groups, so he usually gave the daily reports.

"How soon?" Wood asked from the back of the pack. All heads turned to look when she spoke. Wood, being the co-leader of the pack, was very, very respected, just like River.

"Possibly tonight," Moon answered. "Maybe tomorrow."

At this, Wood took one look at River, and the two of them ran to the front of camp, and jumped onto the Meeting Bolder. Only the elders were allowed on it, and they instantly cast shadows over Moon, who was sitting on the ledge below the High Rock, where the Alpha's now stood.

"I want the pack ready for a battle!" Wood yelled to her fellow wolves.

"Moon!" River barked. Moon's head snapped up to look at his leader. "Send out five scouts of your choice! And make sure two of them are ready to report back if there's any activity at the border!"

Moon nodded and then called out, "Night, Fang, Otter, Daisy, Crater!" The five trainers trotted to the front of the pack as Moon continued to speak. "Go to your posts now! Otter. Fang. I want you two to report back of you notice anything."

"And Moon," Wood said. Moon looked up. "Get your group ready for battle. Be stationed outside camp."

Moon nodded. "As you wish, my leader," he said just before motioning with his fluffy white tail for his battle group to meet him outside camp. The pack had prearranged battle groups so they could be ready for a fight at moments notice.

"The rest of you, make sure your well fed, and ready for battle," River commanded before she and Wood climbed down from the Meeting Bolder.

An hour or so passed, and nothing happened. Wood was just on her way to tell Moon's battle group that they could come back and relax, when Otter bolted down the rocky walls of the pack's camp, blood dripping from his muzzle.

_"THEY'RE ATTACKING!"_ he howled. Instantly the pack got into its battle groups; Moon had already took off with his wolves, making his way to the forest, where the cats were.

Wood grinned at River. They were going to be up late tonight…


	3. The Cats: Robinstar's Battle

**PLEASE READ!**

**.**

**Hello! I am april243 and this chapter has been written by me. We will probably be switching between us. I will write the Cats and she will write the Wolves.**

** Based off the true stories of a very violent cosplay (in which I was a cat, and emwood was a wolf)**, **you will find yourself thrust into a world of trials and tribulations.** **Betrayal and love**.** And a story that will make you hungry for answers.****  
**

**Now please: Tell me what side you would pick. The Cats or The Wolves?**

* * *

Robinstar slunk through the forest with her large battle patrol trailing close behind, nearing their destination with each paw step they took.

When they reached the boundary, it was surprisingly quiet. Robinstar was about to give the signal to move towards the Pack's camp, when out of the corner of her blue eye, she noticed about five young wolves pacing the scent line. _How peculiar… _the tabby she-cat mused, narrowing her eyes. Mosspelt, her deputy and sister, came up beside her and shot her a questioning look. Robinstar shrugged and turned to her clanmates.

"The Wolves have seemed to slack… but be careful. They're a tricky bunch of canines. Don't fight too hard. These wolves are young enough to be apprentices," she whispered, turning back to the small patrol of youngsters. _You will regret ever messing with MistClan._

With the flick of her tabby tail, the fight began. Yowls and howls pierced the air—some outraged; some shocked. The young wolves, still almost pups, were no match for the cats as they struck out desperately. _This is too easy…This is not the Pack _I_ know…_

Robinstar's question was answered as a wolf's pelt streaked across her vision and up towards the Pack's camp. _This is not going to end well—for either of us, _she thought, devastation ripping at her chest.

"Stay strong! This will not be an easy fight!" she hollered above the caterwaul. Moonclaw's head popped up from a tight-circled attack.

"What do you mean?!" the gray cat cackled, blood smeared across her muzzle. "We've _already won!_"

Suddenly a voice, so stiff with horror that it was barely audible, croaked out a reply. It was Fallenpaw. "No… No I don't think it is…" The young cat pointed her white tail up the hill, so everyone could see the battle they had yet to face.

Too many wolves to count streamed down the hill that crested their encampment. Their teeth were bared, yellowed and slobbery. Robinstar's first thought was "_Eww…" _but it quickly turned into_, "Oh no!" _

One wolf reared up on her hind legs and slashed down at Robinstar. She ducked just in time before the blow hit the ground. When she looked up into the wolf's face, she hissed—it was Wood.

"How _dare_ you cross our boundaries _AGAIN!"_ Wood growled. Robinstar opened her mouth to retort, but Wood snarled another reply. "This is Wolf Territory! Cats don't belong here!"

Another voice barked behind the tabby leader, "Cats don't belong _ANYWHERE_!"

Giant paws slammed into her back, knocking her down. She screeched, flailing her paws as her chin slammed into the ground.

In an instant, both wolves were on top of Robinstar, snapping their jaws at her. She yowled and swiped her claws at the other wolf, which she now recognized as Night, a smaller wolf. Pain shot through her chest when Wood stepped on her rib cage, claws digging into her body.

_If I lose a life, my clan will suffer more than it already is! _she thought silently.

A piercing yowl suddenly pierced through the other screeches, and Wood let out a might howl of pain. Robinstar could now stand, and she turned to see Hawkthorn, a cat who she had spoken with many a time—always in a friendly manner, ripping at the throat of the elder wolf with the strength of ten lions.

She quickly stood up and leapt into the fight alongside the ginger tom. Together they lashed, spitting out insults as they went.

Night retreated readily, still snarling and barking. Oh, but Wood was positively seething.

The she-wolf leapt again upon Robinstar, trying to gouge into her stomach. But with a mighty blast of energy, Hawkthorn bowled over Wood.

The three of them fought this way for great amount of time until the worst possible thing happened.

And it was funny how no one knew how this one terrible tragedy would change the Clan's and the Pack's entire existence forever.

A wolf let out a screech of grief, so loud and anguished that the battle began to stop. Little brawl by little brawl ceased their bloody fights to turn to see what was going on.

When Robinstar saw what had happened, her heart dropped.

A wolf pup, not even seeming 4 moons old, lay tattered and torn in the center of the battlefield.

_It must have wandered after his mother,_ she realized with a sick feeling in her stomach, _and right into the heart of the battle…_

While the pup's mother wailed over her son's body, River turned to Robinstar and the rest of MistClan with such rage in her eye's that the leader of the felines felt like her pelt was crawling with ticks.

_"You..."_ River growled. "You did this_…! _How _dare _you_!"_

Even though Robinstar felt awful about the death of a creature so young, she had to defend her clan.

"How _dare we?_ You have purposefully killed many of _our _clanmates without even so much as a bow of your head, and yet you treat us as if this accidental death is the most evil thing ever to happen! How dare_ YOU_!" Robinstar cried, lashing her tail.

Wood curled her lip with hatred, as did all the other wolves. "You will pay for what you have done. Oh, you will pay heavily."

Mosspelt went to stand beside her sister. "I think we all can agree this battle is over!"

"Yes, this battle is over," agreed River.

"But the war is just _beginning…_" Wood finished.

A few more lashes were sent to each side before the two sides fled the bloodied moor land.

It was a miracle no MistClan lives were lost during the savage fight, but the trek home was unbearable.

Moans and low complaints were all that was to be heard, and agonizing pain was all to be felt.

At some point, Hawkthorn had fallen in step beside Robinstar as the limped along, battered, bruised, and bloody.

"Thank you for giving me a paw out there," she meowed as lightly as she could between short breaths of fiery pain, to the ginger tom.

He smiled. "It was my pleasure."

_"Pleasure?"_

"Well, no. Not _pleasure…_ But it was the least I could do."

Robinstar smiled at him. "Thank you."

When they reached the camp, they were shocked to see the state it was in. There were holes in the bramble barrier and dens were shredded.

"What in StarClan has happened?!" cried Aspentail when he saw the camp.

Sunpaw then came stumbling out of the medicine den, blood pouring out of a wound in her flank. She collapsed at the paws of Moonclaw.

Robinstar rushed to the she-cat. "Sunpaw! Sunpaw! What has happened?!" she asked, fear dominant in her voice.

Sunpaw gasped for breath. "It was… so sudden. We were… caught off guard. There was nothing… anyone… could do. They took her…" Sunpaw began to close her eyes.

Mosspelt crouched beside the medicine cat apprentice. "Sunpaw. Sunpaw stay with us. Who took who?"

Sunpaw forced her eyes open and her voice was so soft that it was almost inaudible. "The Pack… they took… Leopardpelt… They took her away… I tried…"

The young she-cat shut her eyes and took a heaving breath. Then she was still.

The clan was silent for a moment. Then yowls of rage and grief echoed around the camp.

Robinstar was shocked. It all hit her at once.

The Wolves had attacked their camp while they were coming back. They had attacked everyone within. The Pack killed Sunpaw and captured, or possibly _killed_, Leopardpelt.

True to their word, the Wolves had made MistClan pay.

And now, again true to their word, the war was about to start.


	4. The Wolves: Brook's Revenge

**PLEASE READ!**

**.**

**Hello! I am april243 and this chapter has been written by emwood_. We will probably be switching between us. I will write the Cats and she will write the Wolves.**

** Based off the true stories of a very violent cosplay (in which I was a cat, and emwood was a wolf)**, **you will find yourself thrust into a world of trials and tribulations.** **Betrayal and love**.** And a story that will make you hungry for answers.****  
**

**Now please: Tell me what side you would pick. The Cats or The Wolves?**

* * *

Brook wailed again as she rested her head against her dead pup's body, which was now cold, and bloody as ever.

Wood sighed. Sky had shown promise. Out of all the pups, he had been the strongest, but he was just a pup—no match for any of cats and their growth spurts.

"What do you suppose we do?" River asked quietly from beside Wood.

Wood narrowed her eyes as she stared at Brook and Sky. A sad sight.

But as Wood stared, she knew she was wasting time. Yes, the cats had retreated, but the wolves were beginning to look anxious, needing their paws nervously into the ground as they looked to their Elders—Wood and River—for support, a command, anything. Wood and River were rarely indecisive, but when they were, it set the whole pack on edge.

"Make them pay," Wood growled to River in response.

"We'll have to strike soon," River remarked. "Tonight?"

"No," Wood huffed. "Sooner."

"How 'bout now, then," River suggested.

"Yes," Wood agreed. "But what should we do?"

"Make them weak," River answered. "Weaker than they already are.…"

"Leopardpelt," Wood murmured.

"The medicine cat?" River confirmed. "What about her?"

"Let's take her," Wood suggested.

River's powerful jaw spread into a sinister smile. "Excellent."

"LINE UP!" Wolf howled to the pack. The wolves hurriedly got into an orderly line.

"Not you, Brook," River barked gently. "Go back to camp. Otter, go with her." The trainer carefully picked up Sky, Brook's dead son, and they began walking slowly back to camp.

"Alright, listen up!" Wood barked, lashing her tail. "We're going to attack the cat's camp. Ivy, you take one group. Pebble, you take another." Ivy and Pebble were the pack's alpha's.

"Destroy EVERYTHING," River ordered.

"KILL everyone," Wood growled.

"This is for Brook, and for Sky!" Pebble called, backing up his elders.

Then it was Ivy's turn. "We avenge our pack's deaths!"

The wolves all gave a triumphant battle cry, and then raced off towards the cat's camp in their respectful groups.

The wolves were fast, insanely fast. They got to the camp in minutes. There was few cats there. Wood knew right away that the battle group hadn't gotten back yet.

"ATTACK!" River howled as she leaped down into the camp. Wood did the same, and the rest followed suit, all howling courageous battle cries before entering the cat's camp.

Wood's paws hit the ground, leaving dents in the dirt. She snarled as two she-cats tried to ambush her. They leaped on Wood's back, digging in their claws. Wood simply grinned and shook them off, then she grabbed one by the scruff, and tossed her so she landed on top of the other she-cat who had been trying to stand up.

Wood watched as three little kits came running out from a patch of brambles, probably the nursery. The kits were scared, and their fear became even worse when they saw their mothers lying on the ground.

The kits reached the she-cats, and began nosing them gently. The she-cats began to stand up, but Wood leaped forward, and snarled ferociously at the kits. They all froze, except for one, who's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fell unconscious. Wood growled at the remaining two, and when they tried to run away, Wood picked them up by the tails, and bit down, hard. The kits screeched in agony, and their mothers stood up, hissing.

"Put. Them. DOWN!" One queen yowled before clawing Wood's ear. Wood just laughed. She loved the smell of blood during a good battle.

"Wood!" Wood turned around after hearing River call her name. She immediately dropped the kits, and ran over to her fellow elder. River was standing next to a huge bolder surrounded by brambles. It smelled strongly of herbs.

The medicine den...

She arrived in time to see Moon deliver a killing bite to a small, sandy colored she-cat who's paws were stained green, like she had been mixing plants together. The medicine cat apprentice? It wasn't Leopardpelt though.

"Where's the medicine cat?" Wood asked River.

"Right here!" Wood turned to see Ivy and Pebble dragging over an unconscious and bleeding Leopardpelt.

Wood grinned. "Excellent."

Suddenly, an exasperated and horrified screech was heard from across the camp. The cats were back.

"Let's go!" River yelped. Wood nodded and followed her pack mates out of the cats' camp quickly. They barreled through the other side of the bramble wall just as the cats entered the camp.

Wood grinned as she watched Ivy and Pebble carry Leopard pelt back to camp. The wolves had the upper paw now, and soon, they would have everything…


End file.
